


Looks Can Be Deceiving

by NightEyEsDW, taintedsu



Category: Lycan - Fandom, MAGIC! - Fandom, Pharmercy - Fandom, Vampires - Fandom, Widowtracer - Fandom, overwatch, werewolf - Fandom, witches - Fandom
Genre: Angela loves Pasta, F/F, F/M, Fareeha also loves pasta, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lena is a foodie, Low key Omegaverse, M/M, Mei is quite., Other, Slow Burn, Widowmaker has ptsd, Zarya is a hot head.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightEyEsDW/pseuds/NightEyEsDW, https://archiveofourown.org/users/taintedsu/pseuds/taintedsu
Summary: Lycan Pharah is being hunted along with her other wolf-kin.The hunters?Talon.Pharah and her friends Lena and Zarya are being sent into a state of fight or flight and two notorious vampires, Widowmaker and Reaper were the ones assigned to hunt them down.Lena thinks its all game, Zarya is mildly put off by that thought. She is one of the biggest wolves, she isn't scared; and Pharah is worried that this will disrupt her from her military and college courses.Angela?She's just trying to enjoy a hot beverage during the holiday before she takes off for work at the hospital and gets caught in the crossfire.rated M+ because sexy things and adult stuff goes on here.





	1. It smells like coffee and Shame (Pharmercy)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to create a fan-fic. don't judge XD this is my first and I want to make more chapters.  
> please critique if you can. i was thinking of making a character or to a G!P/futa. but we approach that later.  
> *The first 5 chapters are still currently being reviewed and re-edited by taintedsu to improve clarity and fluidity to the story.  
> Please be patient! :)

Pharah was breathing hard, pushing herself to keep running. Panting harshly, air whooshing in and out her lungs in short spurts as her feet pounded the pavement. She must have been on the run for quite some time now because she does not get winded easily. Heart racing, her eyes scanned the sidewalk ahead of her and she did not like what she saw in the slightest bit; the streets were abuzz with humans and moving around was going to pose quite a challenge with that many people in the way even though it offers her a chance to blend in and evade her pursuers.

The vampiric hunting duo Widowmaker and Reaper were hot on her tail and out to kill. The two of them were part of a vampiric organization sworn to eliminating all lycans and werewolves alike.  
The name of this organization?  
Talon.

Pharah was not particularly afraid of them, however she knew when she was heavily outmatched and had to request for some reinforcement. Her phone had been lost for good during the initial skirmish on her life near the college library, probably buried in the snow somewhere never to be seen again until spring rolls around and melts all the snow. Of all times for lady luck to shun her, they had to choose a Christmas vacation to launch their attack where there wasn’t as many people around to witness the attempted assassination, BUT, considering the speed she was running at she would have covered a considerable distance already. She was fairly sure by now that they would have lost pursuit of her and given up. Ducking through alleyways and seeking cover amongst the crowds hopefully made it all the more tougher for them to keep track of her. 

Looking over the shops covered in way too many gaudy Christmas decorations and gifts, she decided on a whim to pop into a coffee shop. It did not look crowded but nonetheless busy enough to conceal her from the hunters eyes plus she could get changed in the bathroom as well. She had adopted the habit of carrying her school assignments with her everywhere in a backpack considering how often she sleeps over at Zarya’s house. It has a spare room that’s now technically hers since she drops by so often although the downside was it being located farther from school than her apartment.

Opening the door hastily to dart in, she barely made it 5 feet before colliding into someone, slopping hot beverage all over her sweatshirt.  
God did that hurt.  
With a yelp she jumped back and then registered who she had just run into. Her skin was white as snow, her eyes were a vibrant piercing blue and her face was framed by a gorgeous mane of soft gold curls and fringe.  
It would appear that she has run into an angel.  
The pain gradually faded away while both parties stood there mutely, rather stunned and dumbfounded by what just transcended between the both of them.  
That was when Pharah straightened awkwardly to attention, back going ramrod straight with shoulders pulled back and her head held high.  
“Oh my...fuck...I’m so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I was preoccupied with something on my mind. Can I make it up to you by buying you a new drink?” she blurted out stiffly while holding her hands out in front of her as if to stop her from hightailing it like a frightened deer. Pharah was really regretting being so reckless but her being tired is not helping the situation any more.

“Gott, no it’s alright, it’s my fault as well, I didn't check to see if someone was behind me before I turned around.” The stranger spoke with a German lilt in her voice. 

“No please! I must insist! Miss…?”

“Angela, and what would your name be?”

“Pharah, I’m glad to meet you. What were you drinking earlier on?” Pharah was grinning widely, ignoring the sudden heat that had bloomed in her midsection; before languidly travelling downwards and pooling itself comfortably between her thighs. 

“Um, would you like to change out of that sweatshirt first ? I’m sure it must feel really uncomfortable.” Angela ventured, smiling shyly.  
“Oh, yeah, I suppose so.” quickly grabbing the top of her sweatshirt and nonchalently pulling it over her head, revealing a black tank top underneath.

And those muscles, Angela was gawking at how smooth her skin was, or how gorgeous her muscles looked chiselled by the warm light of the coffeeshop. “Oh Scheiße” She whispered under her breath, perhaps a tad too loudly. 

“Huh?” Pharah asked with a puzzled look on her face, hair a bit mussy from yanking her sweatshirt off so carelessly.  
“Nothing!” chirped the blonde woman quickly, flustered and turning pink around the ears. “It would seem it’s soaked through to your shirt too.” she added helpfully, half praying to the gods above that Pharah would divest herself of another layer.  
“That’s alright, I will change out of it later after I buy you a new drink.” Pharah replied firmly. 

This day had gone from messed up to hopeful, and all it had cost her was a little pride and a cup of coffee, thought Pharah.


	2. Vampire and Lycan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharah tries to be nice, and discovers something new about an old friend. she cant say she isn't happy to see her despite how awkward the future might be.
> 
> And Angela is Very happy to hear the Egyptians acceptance and cool. and still a tad disappointed that she couldn't see Pharah change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, first time fanfic isn't to bad right? slow burn. and I think i'm gunna update weekly atleast, but as im job searching atm so i might not be able to hold to that. please leave comments. even if to request a smirk from Lena knowing damn well what pharah is thinking. I don't care, I enjoy your comments.

Chapter 2

 

Pharah had bought Mercy a White mocha, apparently Angela's Favorite drink, and had begun talking with angela a bit before she remembered that she was being pursued not a few hours ago. Unlikely that the vampires persuade passed their territory. After all the college was just inside of their claimed land, and there were far more lycans and werewolves just past that invisible line. But despite that, she could still smell vampire around her.it was faint, as most of what she smelled was coffee.

 

She had learned that Angela was On-Call at a local hospital, in fact she was one of the top surgeons. Angela was also rooming with a man she calls her father named Reinhardt. 

 

At the name she perked up, “I know Reinhardt! He used to work in the Air Force with my mother Ana! Its been ages since I’ve seen him. Is he doing well? The last we talked is when my mother went MIA.”

 

“Your Ana Amari’s Daughter?! Omg I remember you when I first came to America! You were so tiny and always asking about my skin and why it was always cold. My Gott, im sorry, your question about him, he is well. He is rather old but refuses to stop working. He is always doing odd ball jobs for people here In town... I’m sorry about your mother Pharah. I miss her greatly, she always encouraged me to fall my dreams of helping people anyway I can.”

 

“I Miss her too, but I have come to terms with it. Somethings are out of your control right? Its also nice to hear the old man still has a fire for work. There was always something to be done.”

 

There it is again, that soft Smile, she didn't remember much of her childhood as it was replaced by grief and sorrow when her mom and a few others fell to the hands of widowmaker. BUt she vaguely remembered her. She was a young teen, and had helped her put the beads in her hair for a while. She wasn’t wearing at the moment but she remembered how Angela would hum while playing with her hair before placing the beads.

 

When the air stirred in the coffee shop once more, she caught another wiff of a vampires sent, she looked around a bit, she wasn’t sure where that smell came from, but when she looked back at angela, her smiled showed some sharper than normal teeth. Stunned she just stared wide eyed at her.

 

“Soooo, you’re a Vampire?” whispered Pharah, this wasn’t a subject for human. They either fawned at the paranormal and mythical, or despised it. Both weren't appreciated. She tried to keep polite and allow herself to relax a little bit. Not many vamps and wolves got along, and Pharah silently hopped that the older woman would relish their previous friendship rather than the racism both races are culprit of.

 

Caught off guard again by the sudden change in subject. AND the identification so few could place. She slowly placed her beverage on the booth the two shared. “How could you tell? I keep it so well hidden...please don't go around blurting that, it could compromise my job AND my life.”

 

“Oh gosh no, I know full well the pain in the ass that would be, I’ve had to move 2 times before because of that and thankfully that wasn’t when I was in the air force. I’m currently on disciplinary leave because I got in a fight with another lycan. He would not stop hounding me. So here i am, wondering if i’ll be allowed to come back or not. Don't worry, I won’t tell a soul.” Pharah smiled trying to dull the surprise the two of them shared. She really didn't like vampires, she avoided them if she could, but she had know Angela and god was she beautiful. She couldn't help but shudder at the heat going to her face and lower abdomen.

 

“Your a lycan!?” Angela silently shouted across the table leaning forward to try and smell her. “No doubt you are, your scent is quite strong to come above the smell of coffee.”

 

Angela was rather surprised. She had practically been raised as a human by Reinhardt, so she never kept a lookout for other vampires or wolves. She Knew how brutal the fights between the two could be. She had been the one who took care of the paranormal and mythical clients at the hospital. Practically everything that wasn’t human but looked like it was in an underground society of sorts, but she never dove into it. Her only concern was in helping her patients, no matter the cause of the injuries.

 

“I hope that my being a Vampire doesn't change your perspective of me. I was raised like a human. I care little for the bickering most vampires are apart of. I just want to be a healer and a surgeon.” Angela was concerned. She was hoping to befriend this lovely lady in front of her. Not to mention she was eye candy...and that Egyptian accent was smooth and elegant. She was a bit pouty that she couldn’t see pharah change in the bathroom, but she would not come of as a creep. She valued her morales. But there was no harm in thinking about it...right?

 

“If you aren't put off about me being a Wolf, I don't care a bit about you being a vampire. Not to mention we have some history, we could be friends then, why not now?”

 

“Good, I was afraid we wouldn’t be able to spend time together anymore. There will be more, right? I’d very much like to ...” She was cut off by her pager. She needed to get back to the hospital now. “ I’m sorry Pharah but I need to leave, i’m needed at work. Here is my number, please call or text when you like. I’ll get back to you asap.” She quickly wrote her number on a napkin and gave it to her new ..old friend And left in a rush.

 

Pharah couldn’t even get a word in before she left. The way that German accent wrapped the English slang made her chuckle she stood up.

“I should head over to Zarya’s place, we need to make it known that Talon is targeting people awfully close to the edge of their territory.”


	3. It is not cold outside...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharah talks to her self, and tells Winston what went down. we all know what Zarya does when its cold (points out that it isnt cold) and Lena fucked up. MEI VISITS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, sorry for being gone for a while, had to think of where to go with this, I cant wait to sketch these guys as wolves. anyhow, here is the next and much longer chapter that took me a few hours. i hope you enjoy, i know i am not the best writer, but i wanna keep the story going for a while.
> 
> **NEW** I EDITED MY CONSISTENCY ERROR!!! thanks so much for pointing it out, it was embarrassing to say the least. but it is fixed.

Recap of previous chapter con’t   
  
Pharah dumped what was left of her drink, she didn't particularly like anything she didn't make herself. She had always preferred  Egyptian chamomile, its healing benefits came in handy when she started out in the Air Force. That and it reminded her of her mother, who always made her some every day.

 

She walked outside and the cold air nipped at her.  _ That coffee is going to make it a lot harder to detect other vampires.  _ It’s not like Fareeha had a hatred towards vampires, in fact one of her friends, now two, are vampires. She just had a lot of Vampires assault her in various ways for simply being a part of the Wolf Kin. However Zarya wasn’t at all happy with her acceptance for vampires, after all, vampires had claimed her village in Russia.  _ I understand her outlook on them, but it doesn't mean I agree with it. Not every Vampire is like that. _

 

The air tugged at her skin, it was cold enough to make her wrap her arms around her sweater. ‘ _ it is so much warmer in my wolf form _ ’

 

As the snow slowly fell to the ground, she found it more beautiful than taxing, it was something she had never really seen until last year. Snow ...just had something freeing about it. But now isn’t the time to think of beauty, she said to herself as an image of the doctor flashed through her mind. She needed to inform Overwatch that Talon was becoming more bold in their tactics. Pushing the boundaries was sure to stir some trouble. And the only way for her to contact them is by getting to Zarya. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------Pharah’s POV----

 

“God, why does it need to be so goddamn cold. And how does anyone here tolerate it. Granted it is beautiful. But it’s messy and freezing me to the bone, i’m used to the hot sands of egypt.” Pharah had no interest in being in the outdoors for longer that 10 minutes. The chill to her bones made that rather clear. ‘I shoud be there in about five minutes. Man , hat was I thinking when I went into that coffee shop, I should have flanked Widowmaker and Reaper to find out where they were headed. Where they might think I go. Hopefully they lost my track all together.”

 

Pharah knew she had it bad for the girls around here, but not as bad for the doctor. “How she managed to distract me for so long, it’s embarrassing. I’m a Born fighter and hunter, my senses are always at alert… I wonder if she is available tomorrow...WAIT..NO! I need to keep my head out of the clouds. This is serious, had I not sensed the two vampires back at the university, I might be considered dead.”

 

She made a corner around another block, just another minute until Zarya’s...god, she can probably smell the vampire on me better than I can. I’m going to get an ear full from her.” she always had to make it a point that she wanted nothing with anything pertaining to vampires in her house. _ I should hide that number written on the napkin if I want to keep it… wait, i’ll just text the number now and save contact in my ipod till i buy a new phone. "no way am I finding it in the snow"... That way Zarya can’t take it. _

 

Quickly she punched in the numbers ‘Hey! Hope all goes well at work. Hmu when you have some time :) .’

 

She finally made it to the Russian woman's house. It was a dark brown on the outside and had small steps leading to the Victorian styled home. 

 

**Nock nock nock…**

 

“It’s me, Pharah!” she shouted at the door. _ please open the door, I don't want another second in the cold! _

 

“Ah! Pharah, welcome back! It is nice to see you again, and so soon, please come in.”

Zarya was in a rather good mood today, but what really startled Pharah, was the lack of clothing...just a sports bra and sports shorts. Every other part of her body was exposed to the cold wind that blew into the house.   
  
“Are you not cold at all!? I'm freezing my tail off out here.” hastily, Pharah passed said crazy woman and jumped at the site of a fire in to warm up with. Like a child she dropped her self to the floor with a thud, so happy that she could strip and heat up to her favored temperature.    
  
“It is not cold out at all. The only reason the fire is going is because Mei wanted to take her ….jacket off.” the Buff Russian blushed a bit.

 

“You sure it wasn’t all of her clothing?” Pharah was already feeling better, she practically melted into the floor.

 

“Oh hello Fareeha. Would you like some tea?” Mei came around the corner from the beige colored kitchen holding a cup of Earl tea.

 

“That’s ok, I had coffee not to long ago, would you or Zarya know how to contact winston? I have some bad news.”

 

“Of course, I have his number, here let me grab my phone. I’ll text it too you.”

 

“Don't bother, I dropped It at the college. I can use this texting app on my ipod, but this needs to be over phone. May I please use your phone.”

 

“Sure thing, but why did you drop it?”

 

Pharah punched in the number as she explained what happened at the beginning. But she halted the conversation when she heard a grizzly yet warm voice over the phone. “Hello.”   
  
“Hello Winston, I need to inform you of a recent attack that led to a chase over the boundary. Talon has been pushing the limits of our border and has finally decided it was time to cross. I was Attacked at the college and Widowmaker along side Reaper gave chase for at least an hour into town.”

 

“ Hmmm, this is not good news, are you alright Captain? No injuries?”

 

i “No, I’m well trained in evading attacks. But i am concerned. I don't know if they are still in town or if they decided to leave back to their headquarters.”

 

Zarya’s phone went off not a second later with Lena on the other side.   
“I think we have an answer, Lena has been shot and wounded, she is at the hospital now. We should leave this second.”

 

“What!” Mei and Pharah said in unison. Quickly they got ready to go.   
  


“Winston, lena has been shot, I’ll contact you with details later. Goodbye.” and with that the three jumped into Mei’s Truck, Pharah, obviously  road in back on the bench seat.   
  
“Something tells me she was going to flirt with widowmaker but it didn't work out how she thought it would.” Pharah pointed out. Widowmaker was human at one point and very good friends with Lena, but that Changed when her home was ransacked by Talon Vampires and changed her. Which later led to her insatiable thirst and she bit Gerard. She didn't murder him per say, he was alive. But the venom she shot in his body was rejected by the host. A new vampires venom is incredibly strong and its rare too survive. Not everyone can withstand the venom bite of a vampire in genral. That's when she was taken and brainwash, not to mention beaten mercilessly until she believed exactly everything talon wanted her to believe.

 

“Yes, I think that foolish pup can’t put the past behinder. It isn't Amelie anymore, it is a drone vampire. Just carrying out the master's commands.” Zarya announced with no emotion. She was obviously upset, With how her arms were crossed and her jaw clenched as she grounded her teeth. 

 

“ I think Reaper shot her, widowmaker cold never land the shoot even if she tried.” Mei said with some hope in her voice. 

 

Not moments later they arrived in the emergency room of the hospital, asking when they can see Lena. they didn't get an answer and that's when they started fussing.

The clerk was rather irritated at this point and paged the doctor who had just performed the surgery. The clerk pointed behind them at the blonde doctor waking their way _ ….oh shit, Zarya please behave. _

 

Zarya let out a low growl at the doctor, but she wasn’t phased in the slightest. She quickly caught Pharah’s Eyes and pulled her aside.

 

“Mrs. Amari, your friend Lena has just been pulled from surgery, she had multiple pieces of silver in her, presumably shot by a shotgun. She will be fine as she is healing quickly now. We are running blood tests to make sure there will be no traces of silver left in her bloodstream.”

 

“And when can we come see her? Zarya won’t stay still for long.”

 

“Give it another 5 minutes. And tell Zarya if she cant behave in front of humans, she won't be allowed back here. We won't risk the safety of anyone here, and alerting humans of our presence will cause much unneeded trouble as i’m sure you already know.”

 

Pharah looked over the doctor’s shoulders at Zarya who was staring daggers at Angela's back. “I think she heard you…”

 

Good, then I should not need to repeat myself, she said with a stern motherly voice who was scolding their child. Glaring back at Zarya as if she had just insulted her very being, which probably was what Zarya tried to do.   
  
“I’ll come and get you personally when you can see her, and, it’s nice to see you again, but a bit sad under these circumstances. Thanks for the text by the way, I just read it a minute or so ago. But I should go, we have more patience to see and I need to fill out some paperwork.  bis später Fareeha.”

 

“ yeah, text me later, when ever you can that is. And thank you for helping Lena.” Pharah said with a blush creeping up on her face.

“ Anytime.” Angela whispered with the brightest smile, only barely flashing her vampire teeth. Pharah could have died her heart beated so fast. God she was not ready to give up her company for a grumpy Russian wolf.


	4. Lena no!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aggravation, old memories, and lots of blushing...lots of it...blame Lena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Fairly certain i didn't mess up this time. lemme know what u think, and if i did make a mistake. TELL ME PLZ!!!

-Chapter 3-

 

\---Angela Pov---

 

Angela came back and brought the three friends to see Lena as promised. She was happy to see the young wolf girl again but under these circumstances, she knew there was no real place to be happy about it. From what she could tell, Pharah was close to the Joking Brit. when she was brought into the hospital by a stranger, she was joking about  her bloody wound with a terrible half thought out pun. “I need help, I just walked through bloody hell and back!” the brit said with pain in her laugh.

 

She was surprised Lena hadn’t fainted before from such blood loss and poisoning, and she stayed awake for half of the operation. Honestly, if it weren't for the blood transfusion, she would be here a week to recover. Had she been human, she would have died before the ambulance found her. 

 

She returned her attention to Pharah who was talking to the smaller asain woman, she seemed a little upset with Zarya the mountainous Lycan that insisted on trying to kill her with her stare, little did she knew that the doctor simply didn't care. Healing is her passion and she won’t let an arrogant woman put her down for something beyond her control. Quickly walking over to the copper toned woman, she drew her attention.

 

“Pharah, she has healed quite quickly, remarkable for even a wolf. The wound on her inner thigh is now just a dark blue bruise. As soon as I finish up her paperwork, she will be released from the hospital. Although the little bit of silver left in her system, it is not fatal. I will prescribe some meds for her to take for the next few days to make sure it will completely leave her system.”  
  
“Thank you, It means alot that you helped my friend. As reckless as she is, we should have intervened before this happened. I didn't even know Lena came too town.”

 

“I don't think you or your friends are to blame, Lenas lack of communication could have put her in much deeper water.”

 

That doesn't mean I don't regret not being there. She is the only one left of my Pack, her injuries fall to me as I am her Alpha. We had other alphas before me to lead us, but the scattered to the wind. Me and Lena, we branch out in other packs to help teach new wolves how to manage themselves and to defend themselves. Last I heard, Lena was in California looking for new wolves to bring into our pack while I stayed at the college to assess any threats. I don't know how long she has been here. And she has much to explain to me as to why she isn’t where she claimed to be or what the  _ hell _ she was thinking. She is just an omega, what she lacks in brute strength, she makes up with speed and agility, but that's isn’t much against vampires. I’m worried she will try this again.”

 

Angela admired her genuine care for the young woman. Although she didn't know what to say to make the situation better, her social skills were slim to none. She hasn’t had a single friend near her age for 13 years or so. Honestly since her change, she hadn’t even cared to make friends. Her parents were killed by a vampire gang/raid. And it left her with many bite marks and stab wounds. She wasn’t meant to survive. The gang took her family for blood lust and a few valuable objects in her home. Or so she thought. She later learned of her vampirism in a hospital, and the police had told her of the  _ REAL _ cause. Her parents being doctors, had helped save the life of a rival gang. They were killed to give a lesson to anyone who harbored them. During the war, many gangs fought for power, many innocents were caught in the crossfire. Angela had thought it was better to just let herself die, she tried to commit suicide but the Police officer on her parents case has taken her in. His name was ReinHardt. He brought her into overwatch, where she met Pharah and Ana, McCreed, and Genji, the man she saved. She realized in overwatch that she could be like her parents and help others without prejudice. She wouldn't care if she was slandered for being a vampire by some. Most of the people in overwatch were wolves, so she felt outnumbered, but the wolves loved her and showed her never ending compassion. And the few vampires and a couple of magic users had embraced her as well. Honestly, it was a place she felt at home in. and as many got hurt, her love of healing people grew with the injured people she cared for. For all she knew, she had been more accustomed to wolves. Never once did the smell bother her, in fact it was normal, almost comforting. It still seems unbelievable that anyone would hurt another being because they were born different or have changed. Growing up was a change, so why does it matter if you got bit.   
  
“Angela? Are you ok? You almost look blue.” Pharah’s luling accent way beautiful she thought.

 

She looked up to see concerned brown eyes peering into her own. Just like little pharah did before they disbanded overwatch. That day hurt her more than she cares to admit. Pharah had not been there the day this happened. She joined the air force before, so she could become apart of overwatch. Nobody expected it to fall apart.

 

“Yes, i’m fine. You just reminded me of something is all. I still don't understand why wolves and vampires don't get along. It isn’t hard. It wasn’t for me. Hell, I practically belonged to a wolf pack myself.” she laughed with  certain dryness.   
  


_ When can I go to bed…I don't want to dwell on these memories. _

_ And this might just be the start of many clients she must heal from another war of prejudice. _

\--- Pharah’s Pov ---

 

“For some, bad memories plague their better judgment. Others, find a love of seeing misery. I understand why some may harbor fear from experience, but I agree, outside of that, it isn’t hard.” Pharah could see the doctor start to drift in and out of focus. She was tired, and if the crease between her eyebrows was any indicator, she was really stressing out. 

 

I will let you get back to your job Angela. Please take care of yourself, I look forward to seeing you under better circumstances.   
  
Pharah could have melted at the bright smile Angela had gifted her, god, that effect never ceases to captivate the Alpha.

 

“Thank you, and I to am looking forward to your company.” with that angela left the wolf to her thought. Which boiled back to the fact that Lena had gotten herself hurt and didn't bother to tell her superior of her activities.  
  
“Lena…” She growled.

 

“Ughhh, here it comes, lay it out wontcha?” Lena Croaked with her hoarse voice, the injury healed up, but the pain was fresh as ever.

 

“Explain what you were doing here.” she almost hissed the words through her teeth.

 

“Well love, I was in california, I found out McCreed was chilling in Arizona, and as I was headed to find him, Widow was on his trail too. I followed her, and I know she knew I was there, she let me stick around. Hell Pharah, she looked right at me and walked away. She didn't want to fight, she grimaced when I asked her who she was hunting. Course she didn’t answer, but it was a silent answer to a silent question. She didn't wanna be there. And  _ AFTER  _ …*yawn*... after a couple days, she found him. I didn't intervene right away, I just walked up and sat next to her. Asked her ‘Whatcha looking at’. And she snapped, she looked at me with a quivering lip Pharah. I know she dosn’t wanna do what she does. Despite her calm facade, she is cracking. Please we needa help her. we can’t just up and leave her, we need to extract her!”

 

“WHAT ABOUT MCCREED! Did she fire at him?” Pharah was not happy that Lena was focused on Widowmaker when McCreeds life was on the line..   
  
“NO! She didn't! She left immediately. I followed her here, was hoping to pull her away while nobody was going to influence her with their Vampire master call shit. But by the time I got here she was on another mission. Hunting YOU! I had to step in so you could escape. And in doing so, I got shot trying to flip out of there in my wolf form. Everything went Tits Up before I could think straight. Pharah, please love, McCreed is all fine. Amelie though, she is going through hell every day. She may have been a brainwashed pup years ago but I could practically smell the guilt and shame she carries with her, when I confronted her with reaper, she fought with me first, hand to hand, and she tackled me down into an alley and whispered to me “quit being a foolish girl, and run.” and I did. Got a hell of a bruise head bunting her but i didn't want Reaper catching on.”

 

Pharah was relieved McCreed was ok, but Lena kept on about Amilie. With a terrible french accent too. 

 

“Why did you not report to me, even once!”

 

“I WAS AFRAID YOU WOULDN’T LET ME HELP HER!” Lena shouted in a submissive hint to it. She was really afraid. Not for her self but for Amilie.

 

“Lena, do you realize you could have died. And your story doesn't add up. you said you were shot trying to leave as a wolf but you also said you were in hand to hand combat. It takes 5 seconds to shift.”

 

“I shifted when I saw Reaper hot on my ass. I tried twisting out of his line of fire. Almost nailed me in the crotch too.” She was teary eyes and afraid for a friend. Her alpha instincts told her to comfort her young omega. Despite every rule she broke, she didn't want the brit to feel hurt anymore. This day has been emotionally trying on her.

 

“Come here you crazy acrobat.” Pharah was a tad demanding but it was heartfelt. 

 

“You're not mad?” Lena sniffed.   
  
“I am mad, i’m mad that my only packmate was being so reckless and didn't even call for backup do you even realize what that would have done to me. If I lost you…”   
  


At this point Lena was curling up to Pharah with a half hug.    
  
“I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking straight.”

 

“Have you ever thought straight you lil gay bird.” pharah mumbled into the messy brown hair of the brit. 

 

The comment rose a giggle from the fidgeting Omega.

 

“We should be able to take you back soon, Angela should be done with the paperwork soon enough.”

 

“You know the Doc’s first name? Aren't you quick to get at her.” said lena smiling now.   
  
“It’s not like that!”

 

“Although i always figured you would go for a wolf, not a vampire.”

 

“She was raised in the same pack I grew up in. she is basically a wolf in my eyes. she looks so much older now. I can’t believe I didn’t notice who she was at the coffee shop” pharah said half to herself, lost in thought.   
  
“You sly dog! You already went on a date? Did ya guys kiss?”

 

“No!!” she practically squealed as she pushed Lena over on the hospital bed.

 

“Damn Pharah, her I was thinking id only have ONE alpha leader in my pack!”

 

“Shhh! Shut up you little shit!”

 

Pharah was glad Zarya had quietly left with Meito get some food a few moments before she addressed Lena… Zarya would not be happy to here anymore about vampires.   
  
\---Angela Pov---

 

Her heart warmed at seeing pharah go from scolding to caring for her lil pack mate. But she wasn’t prepared to hear what escaped the brits mouth.   
  


“We should be able to take you back soon, Angela should be done with the paperwork soon enough.”

 

“You know the Doc’s first name? Aren't you quick to get at her.” said lena with a cocky smile.   
  
_ There is nothing that can keep that Brit down for long is there,  _ Thought Angela, _ I suppose that’s her Omega showing, always there to brighten the mood.  _ But the gravity of the words she spoke finally hit her.  _ Wait...she does not mean... _   


“It’s not like that!” 

 

Her heart dropped a little at the denial, but the heat in her face was making her thought process a tad groggy to say the least.

 

“Although I always figured you would go for a wolf, not a vampire.” Lena quipped again, not giving Pharah a chance to control the conversations direction.

 

“She was raised in the same pack I grew up in. she is basically a wolf in my eyes. she looks so much older now. I can’t believe I didn’t notice who she was at the coffee shop.”    
  
“You sly dog! You already went on a date? Did ya guys kiss?”   
  
_ Mien Gott  _ Her face was almost as red as a tomato.

 

“No!!” she practically squealed as she pushed Lena over on the hospital bed.

 

“Damn Pharah, here I was thinking i’d only have ONE alpha leader in my pack!”

 

Her thoughts immediately went to being wrapped around the alpha as her mate.  _ verdammte Scheiße. _

 

“Shhh! Shut up you little shit!”   
  
Angela felt a nosebleed coming on. Quickly looking for her handkerchief that she always kept in her pocket, but just as quick as she grabbed the handkerchief, she squeaked as she fet her nose tickle with blood slowly trickling down.

 

That’s when she looked up to see Pharah with a dark red blush gracing her face while looking at her like she had been caught like a school-girl with a crush.

 

“Scheiße.”   
  


\---Pharah’s Pov---

“OH MY GOD, She heard that.” Pharah was still frozen in place but her eyes were glued to the bleeding doctor who had to lean her head back because of a nose bleed. And the blush… she heard it all. Fucking lena and her mouth…

 

She heard Lena laughing herself sick not seconds later.


	5. This was her life, if you could even call it that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok. Widowmaker pov, then the shit really hits the fan. also, i feel like widow has ADHD, and thats why she is scatterbrained. that and she was broken in the worst way possible. it gets a lil angsty from here on out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHORTER CHAPTER! SORRY ! ! ! Hey Guys! sorry for the wait. I've been struggling with this fic but I want to keep going with it. I have a good idea for where i can go with this. but my free time might be cut short as i have a job interview tomorrow, if all goes well I will be working as long as i can every day. i need the money so i can get a place in a healthier and more freeing environment. (cant stand living where I do right now and me and my roomie are both jobless atm ;-; adulting is the hardest thing ever guys. im 19 and I still don't have my shit together. how many of you can say the same. adulting needs to chill. I needa level up in overwatch. I needa stop playing pharah all the time. (she is my fav o-o )
> 
> ALSO! I don't have a beta reader so this might be a tad choppy guys. thanks for sticking with me so far. and the corrections and critiques are helpful. and the praise makes me warm and existed to keep going. :p hope you all have a lovely night/Day. get all the hugs and or cuddles! both via internet and in person! *internet hugs you all*

\-----------------WidowMaker POV

 

Tired. Alone. Waiting. Watching. This was her life. Unable to experience what she so often observes. She scoffed at herself.  _ They are below you. Oblivious cattle. _ She shouldn't be feeling this. But then again, she always had. It was dim at first, but now her cold heart had started to burn like a piece of charcoal. 

 

The people below were laughing, joking, holding gifts for their loved ones as they wandered back to their dorm rooms. Not many people were here but Widow observed them all. Living through them in some distant envious way. This was her life.

 

She watched as many others got what she could never have. She remembers it like a hazy dream. A night where she was with her husband, she couldn't make out his face but the were cuddling on a couch, talking about their future, making a family. She wanted a daughter, so she could teach ballerina lessons and do shows together. The man mentioned that if they had a son, would she want to do that with him. Honestly she thought it strange but dancing with her own child is all she wanted. Boy or girl. The room smelled of flowers, the very flowers she raised herself. She remembered the prideful feeling she got seeing them grow as nature's true form of art. She remembered how the Man would bring her bouquet. And how miserably he had failed at cooking them dinner. She also remembers telling the Brit girl of her engagement. She was smiling but her eyes showed her sadness at the news. She said she was happy for us but she knew that she was trying to keep her happy. 

Before she could even start her family with this man who felt like home, She and her husband were attacked by vampires. She knew of their presence in her hometown but never thought anything of it, now, it’s all that plagued her mind. She had been turned and forced in a room with her husband. And ended up killing him with one bite. She was trembling as his blood dripped from her mouth and the thrill she had gotten from her first feeding. How she continued to hold him into the night as he struggled, then went cold. She remembered him whispering sweet words. Whispering “stay strong.” and “I love you.” never had she felt so broken beyond repair when her mind cleared and revealed what she had done … no. these thoughts were below her. She has become a Master Vampire and she was Widowmaker, an assassin who prowled in the shadows hunting her prey. Someone to fear. Nothing more, nothing less.   
  
She returned her focus to the last couple of people walking into the dorm building. They were to young men who were jesting about what they got there girlfriends, and how they were going to take them out on the best night of their lives. And how Christmas was over exaggerated like every other holiday.   
  
“Big talk for someone so young.” she said to herself, but that’s when she saw the target. Fareeha Amari, daughter of Ana Amari, also known as Pharah. A middle aged alpha with only one pack member left, that British omega. She was watching Talons movements which was not good. The next steps were necessary, to keep things quiet for a silent execution of Talons plan. Exterminate all Wolf Kin in this region. She knew that this plan was more than for this clumsy part of the world. It was for all wolf kin everywhere. Mass extinction, and she was one to knock out any suspicion before they can make said masses aware. They knew the element of surprise was the most efficient way to carry out this large scale plan.

 

“One shot, One kill.” she rehearsed as she lined up her barrel, the laser landing on the head of her prey, but then the Woman made a break for it as she took the shot, missing by merely an inch.   
  
“What!?” she hissed. The breeze had picked up leading her scent right to the alpha.    
  
“ _ Putain d'enfer.”   _ cursing as she gave chase. This couldn't get worse.   
  
“Reaper, Alpha is on the move.”   
\------ 

 

A few hours later, trying to corral the alpha had proven impossible. They were getting to close to dense population which broke every protocol the vampires held. Her and reaper were in for the kill but this was nonsense. 

 

“Reaper,accept it. we failed the mission, we can’t go any farther.”

 

“I’m not done until I kill her, you brought me out here with the last failed mission Widow.”

 

“Do NOT speak down to me, we are working the same mission, that ends now. We can not break protocol.” Her accent made her harsh words sound like honey.   
  


“I do not want to fail like you did Amelie!” Reaper growled. His voice like an angry deep voice on a static radio.   
  
“ T'es rien qu'un petit connard. ” she Mumbled under her breathe as she listened to familiar steps. _ Merde, why now of all times Lena. Stop following me you lost puppy. _ __  
__  
Out of blue, Lena comes charging and knocking Reaper on his as with gargled gasp as the air left his lungs. The wolf girl turned and leaped at Widow with less force, but enough to show her intent. She had been foolish to come unarmed. But that doesn't stop Lena from swinging her fists in a flurry at widow after she was deflected.   
  
“What, no snarky comments?”

 

“Sorry love, a bit distracted right now.” Lena was panicked. She just threw herself into a crucible with nothing to defend herself with.

 

“A shame.”

 

Widow grabbed the slim framed woman and fell into the alley just behind them.   
She fell on her side as Lena did herself. She could have sworn the concrete cracked under them, although that doesn't mean they would be unmarked. She rolled over onto the stunned woman and lent down to whisper in her ear.

 

  
“quit being a foolish girl, and run.” she could feel the shiver run down the Omega as she pushed away and shifted into a wolf. Reaper came after her and shot her in her inner thigh. Widow inwardly cursed at Peaper. He dare hurt her. After all she has done, the woman never gave up on her. Despite how it was in vain, Lena still cared. And Amelie was more than grateful. Although you may never hear her announce it… She longed to be around Lena, fighting or not. She was the only person to warm her heart, which she, was once convinced, covered in permafrost. She could remember some of who she once was, feel as the woman she had once been felt. Her heart ached as it tried to steady around Lena.  _ Please be okay, please be safe. _

“Targets lost, time to report back.” Widowmaker said with a matter of fact tone.

 

Reaper snarled under his mask with a disgusted noise sounding past it. 

 

“You are going to report. I’M going to feed!” He growled low, sauntering off in a childish huff. 

 

Again Amelie was alone. Again she perched and watch, if only for a moment longer, scanning around for a wolf, or short brown spiky hair. She longed to feel something other than loneliness. But she only deserved loneliness. She could never forgive herself. She can't ever go back. They won't take her, she doesn't blame them. She loathed her existence. But that's all it was. Existence. Nothing that special, she did as she was told. Or her mind would ache to the point of blood rushing so fast to her head that she can't see. It's painful, and it  part of her reconditioning. Her Master and Lord would not let her escape his “gift.” she was his slave, and son she would outlive her usefulness. She waited patiently for the day of sweet release. This life was lonely. It was cold, and full of everything she can't have. Like trying an apple on a stick and hanging it over the starving horses legs, cruel. The horse would run for it until it collapsed and slowly died. Looking at what could save it, but can't ever have it. Amelie was tiered. She wanted to let this all go. She had stopped caring oh so long ago.  _ Stay safe mon cherie, I’m  so sorry. For everything I’ve pt you through.  _

  
She started back to Talons headquarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! sorry for the wait. I've been struggling with this fic but I want to keep going with it. I have a good idea for where i can go with this. but my free time might be cut short as i have a job interview tomorrow, if all goes well I will be working as long as i can every day. i need the money so i can get a place in a healthier and more freeing environment. (cant stand living where I do right now and me and my roomie are both jobless atm ;-; adulting is the hardest thing ever guys. im 19 and I still don't have my shit together. how many of you can say the same. adulting needs to chill. I needa level up in overwatch. I needa stop playing pharah all the time. (she is my fav o-o )
> 
> ALSO! I don't have a beta reader so this might be a tad choppy guys. thanks for sticking with me so far. and the corrections and critiques are helpful. and the praise makes me warm and existed to keep going. :p hope you all have a lovely night/Day. get all the hugs and or cuddles! both via internet and in person! *internet hugs you all*


	6. Lena is gunna die if she cant get her garlic fries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena does not want anyone to tell her how to live her life, let alone judge her past when they know so little. Pharah is mildly supportive. and Zarya is still pissed.
> 
> a lot of reminiscing on her time with Amelie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED AND AMENDED! i changed out the chapter with a slightly newer one with my co authors changes.nothing bit. just makes it more smooth. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hey guys! first of all thanks for reading this far! my writing is a bit choppy, given that my past chapters are a little scatterbrained. but i have someone kind enough to look over them and edit a tad bit. Big thanks taintedsu!
> 
> i apologize that i don't really write on a schedule, but timing my self on things i enjoy kinda suck the enjoyment out of it. that and recently my life has become VERY busy. thanks for waiting! anyhow, its early in the morning and i worked on this over night because i finally got back into a writing groove. XD  
> taintedsu: I've been really rusty with editing so this is one of the fics I'm sorta helping out; kinda dip my toes in the ocean before I finally dive in and then drown in sin. If you guys see mistakes do feel free to let us know and I'll update accordingly :)  
> Overall everything is conceptualized and written out by Nighteyes, the credit is all hers. I'm just the janitor who helps to clean up the loose ends :P

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

Lena was tired and hungry, but Zarya was not done talking her ear off yet about Vampires and how dangerous they are. “Zarya, have you seen yourself love!? You’re deadly as fuck too you know. It’s not as if vampires are the only dangerous beings. You’ve seen what humans can do to each other, what we’ve done to each other. Violence doesn't just reside in one ol’ species.” There was nothing to deter her mind.

 

Amelie was a very good friend, hell; she was her drinking buddy and confidant. They were very close, needless to say she had fallen for the Frenchwoman head over heels. When she had found out about her plans to get married, she was heartbroken, but that didn't stop her from being happy for Amelie. She deserved to have the family she wanted, she was just sad that it wasn't with her. She was the first human that she had told about her being a lycan, AND a lesbian one at that too. Amelie had been fine with it all, and of course didn't believe Lena one bit about her being a wolf , but Lena being her competitive self and wanting to prove a point, morphed into a wolf right in the woman's own living room. Later, to her own dismay, she'd realized that she had torn up her favorite jacket doing so, the seams on the shoulder had split apart. She was usually quite careful to never ruin her clothing, taking it off and then stowing it somewhere safe so she can return and get dressed. Infact, she actually has clothing stashed away in  secret spots everywhere in the city!

 

Obviously seeing a slim wolf with half her clothing stretched and ripped apart had been quite comical to Amelie. She’d lent some running shorts and a tank top to her seeing as that's the only thing that would fit while her bomber jacket got patched up by the laughing Frenchwoman. She still had the shirt, it had a tear where the tag used to be, and the Overwatch insignia on it. Amelie had gotten it from Gerard and he got it through Winston; although Gerard was not a wolf, he was a full fledged member of the Overwatch pack. He had helped keep Talon at bay, sponsored fundraisers for them to find new Werewolves and educate them on all the Wolf Kin laws. Many people had been changed into werewolves by force during the omnic crisis. Both for gangs and war divisions. Winston, Soldier 76, Ana Amari, and Reinhart had created the pack and were determined to take in any and all new wolves.

 

People lost their past lives, and that was something Lena knew well, that everyone who was in Overwatch knew. Nobody deserved to lose their life, let alone to someone who could take your own choice and command your free will. Take what Talon did to Amelie for example. That woman was strong, but the things that they can do to a person, few retain their sanity after that. Amelie was barely herself after Talon was through with her, and she had definitely changed a lot after being trapped under their claws.

 

She would NOT be lectured on why she was foolish, she was the only one left continuing what Overwatch had originally intended to do for wolves. Her being a vampire doesn't make that mission inapplicable to her. Hell, her worst kept secret was how madly in love she is with the human, and how even as a vampire she loves her still, but she needs to get close to her again; to learn more about who or what she has become. Not that she doesn’t know. She has had more fights with Widowmaker than the time they hung out together before the shit hit the fan.

 

“Lena, you're out of line, what would Winston think if he saw what you have been up to!” her voice loud and booming, sometimes it was hard to see that she wasn’t like a bloody mountain.

 

“He would not stop me from doing what Overwatch originally set out to do with those who were changed against their will! He wouldn’t tell me to turn my back on a former friend who was forcibly taken from our pack! He wouldn’t be racist and tell me that she is this way because she chose her side as a vampire! Has anyone even told you her story? If not, you have no place giving me this lecture, not to mention that you are NOT my ALPHA! I listen to Pharah first, me second. You can go shove your thoughts back down your throat because I won't hear em’!”

 

“Do NOT speak to me like that, little pup.” Zarya let out with a very low growl.

 

Lena snarled at her and stared her straight in the eyes, “then don't bring up mine or Amelie’s past. You weren't there, and you had no place in it!” she didn't sound nearly as menacing, but god did she hate these rants Zarya went on.

 

“Lena, stand down. Zarya, do not harass my pack. If you have something to say, say it to me.” Pharah had heard enough. Obviously taking Zarya’s words against her Omega as a direct challenge to herself.

 

Alphas were too territorial for her liking, but they were capable of tanking and being more offensive than Omegas that's for sure. Pharah often exhausts herself by bouncing around dodging shots since she can't take a hit as well as the others. She was a smaller, but a well tempered Alpha, and a great leader.

 

“Oh, don't get me started on you! You have been fraternizing with the enemy, that doctor is obviously a vampire! You know how I feel about them!”

 

“Yes, I know how you feel about them, but that doesn't dictate how I feel about them, I do not agree that all vampires are enemies. Nor will I hide the fact to spare you from seeing them even exist.”

 

“Vampires were the ones behind the leaked god virus that took over the Omnics! They are just as untrustworthy as the machines!” “Not every vampire is out to ruin other people’s lives Zarya, Angela is not even your everyday vampire, she was adopted into Overwatch, she is very much a part of my pack as she was in Overwatch. And I understand why Lena is doing what she is doing; it is by no means in anyway practical or safe, but I get it.”

 

“So you agree with what she is doing then? Having free reign, and ignoring her Alpha.” Zarya sneered as she addressed the Omega’s insubordination, which she never thought would make her Alpha look bad.

 

“I said that I understood it, not agree with it. You don't have to agree with something to understand why another person felt so passionately about it. And you will not talk down to me, Zarya, you didn’t even have pack members until Winston declared the recall.”

 

“I can’t believe this! Am I the only one who is angry over this?!” Zarya fumed.

 

Lena decided to chime back in; “it would seem so love, your head is more steel than brain. Too stubborn to see past that hatred of yours.”

 

“Отвяжись.” she stormed out of her house into town with Mei trailing quietly behind her, latching onto one of her arms.

 

“Lena, you shouldn’t have challenged an Alpha like her, especially in her state of mind, she’s not thinking straight. She could have gone on a rampage if Mei weren’t by her side.”

 

“Oh come on! She was all up in my face about my personal life! I refuse to let anyone tell me how to handle my past, or dictate who my friends are!”

 

“You are too rebellious for an Omega, pity your bones aren't a little thicker. You might have made a good Beta.” Pharah was trying to lighten the mood to make her happy; placate her. God was she lucky to have an Alpha like Pharah looking out for her, and it was supposedly Lena’s job to lighten the mood seeing as she’d usually the cheerful one.

 

“Eyy, it might’a been easier as a Beta, my heats wouldn't be so dramatic or frequent. But let’s forget about that for now love, let's go get some food, I’m starving! How bout’ some garlic fries?” Her accent made her seem more chipper than she was, although honestly speaking she was not in a good mood after the conversation that just went down, Amelie weighing heavily on her mind.

 

“Well, we can head on over to Torbjorn’s restaurant and put in a special to go order. Do you still have a place rented here? I can't return to the dorms for a while and going back to Zarya’s seem like a bad idea right now.”

 

“I have a small studio, but it's cozy, now come on, come on! Didn’t I mention that I’m starving!!!” She began pushing Pharah down towards the restaurant and away from the hospital entrance. Luckily she had gotten far enough from the ears around her to have that ‘conversation’ away from people who would eavesdrop and blab off to who knows what. We gotta make some effort to keep wolves, witches and vampires a secret. The last time word got out, they went off on a witch hunt.

 

The cold nipped at their faces as they walked down the busy street, numbing their joints and taking more effort to move. Lena could handle it better, but Pharah had been in the desert most of her life, if she could ever get used to the cold, it would be a miracle.

 

A snow plow rumbled by, spraying slush onto Lena’s jeans, “Bloody hell man! I just bought these!!!” she wiped off she could but the salt from the road was still going to show up. She would need to wash them later when she got back.

 

“Haha, well aren't you salty.”

 

“Oh my god Pharah, please no.”

 

“Please no? I listen to your puns more than I think of making them myself.”

 

“It's funny when I do it though, it's just terrible when you do it. You don't say it with enough emotion to guide the listeners. It's all about the delivery.”

 

“That's a lie, my puns are high end.”

 

“More like rear end.”

 

**Thump!**

 

“HEY! Why’d ya hit me upside the head!”

 

“That was for all the shit you put me through today, I could've gotten into a fight with Zarya because of you. I love her to bits but she’s one of the most stubborn Alphas I’ve ever met. . . that and you didn’t like my classy puns.”

 

The two of them had a good laugh as they arrived at Torbjorn’s place and placed their orders to go. Lena got garlic fries with a burger, and Pharah got Alfredo pasta with shrimp. They were both pretty ravenous and dug right in when they finally made it to Lena’s Studio.

 

“I assume I can take the couch?” asked Pharah.

 

“Actually, the couch is a pull out bed. But technically yes.”

 

“Alright, well I am gonna get changed and knock out then.”

 

“Go ahead love, sweet dreams and such, I’m gonna go out for some fresh air. I gotta pretty bad headache, I Think I overdosed on caffeine.”

  
“Next time don’t drink a 12 pack of mountain dew then.”Pharah nodded while making her statement. Heading to the bathroom to change while Lena snuck through the door outside.

 

She missed Amelie, her heart ached for her to be by her side. It was like this every night, this studio was the very same room she had when Amelie came over, and slept with...in the same bed...and cuddled with her. And god was that the best day of her life. She remembered that the day they shared was rather fun despite how foggy and gloomy it had been. The two of them had gone to a small art shop that Amelie’s friend owned. She lead them to the back room where she had many different things. The mission that the two had been on was to paint something for each other. Amelie was teaching Lena how to make gentle and soft strokes, and had gotten very close to her. So close that her bosom was brushing against her back as she guided her hand over the canvas. It was rather funny that Lena painted her from memory, she never had to look at her while she painted. Every curve and shade of her skin, she had committed to memory.

 

Amelie had painted from a photo that she had Gerard take of the Brit girl and herself. They were both wearing formal clothing; Lena in an all black womens dress suit with a gold bowtie, and Amelie in a blue flowy dress that hugged her in all the right places. A silver chained necklace with a small locket resting on her collarbone was one of the gifts she had given the French woman. The two had linked arms and Lena was flashing a dorky ‘do I have to pose for this face’. She always lived in the moment, she never needed photos because how good her memory was.

 

When they finished their small paintings they exchanged what they painted and laughed at themselves. Lena had painted Amelie smiling up at the sun with her eyes half shut and hair down. The background shades of soft purples and orange to reflect the warm feeling she gave the wolf girl. After the few hours of painting, they caught dinner and a comedy at the movie theatres, and not too soon after; they decided to head back to Lena’s because they were too tired to drive for an hour to the French woman’s home.

 

At that time, Lena didn't have a pull out couch and had insisted that Amelie take the bed. To her elation, Amelie rejected the suggestion and proposed that they both sleep in the bed instead. If it was big enough for Winston to sleep in, there was no reason it can’t hold the two of them. Amelie had wrapped her arms around lena before they fell asleep spooning. Lena had woken up to Amelie making crepes and god did she miss those too. She missed the chocolate she would drizzle over them, sweet and sinful.

 

She let out a muffled sigh as she crossed her arms in an attempt to conserve the warmth in her jacket when suddenly, she felt a pair of arms pull her into a hug; startling her.

 

“You look cold cherie.”

 

“What the hell!”

 

“Merde, I apologize, I should have made my presence known,” contrition in Amelie’s voice.

 

“Oh god, love, if you hadn’t latched onto me, I would’ve jumped 10 feet off the ground. Nearly gave me a heart attack.” she clenched her hand over her chest “Fuck.”

 

“I came to check and see if you were ok, I saw that Reaper clipped your leg.”

 

“Yeah I’m fine, I managed to get to the hospital. I mean, I called an ambulance and then jumped out of it into the Emergency Room. Gave the doctor quite a start too. Haha! Wait… shouldn’t you be with Talon?”

 

“I’m also out to feed, but I felt that it was something you wouldn’t want to know.” Amelie just assumed everyone was disgusted at what she had become. After all, she felt that way about it.

 

“Meh, we all gotta eat, nothing bad about that. Just steer clear of danger, yeah?”

 

“I will, but I wasn't planning on leaving so soon. I have information you need to know. It may affect your life and many others, but you need to be careful of whom you tell this to because it can also cause widespread panic.”

“What is it love?” Lena looked at Widow in the eyes, there wasn’t much visible emotion, but she had a hint of a frown; her eyes were drooping. Obvious signs of how tired she must have been.

 

“Talon is getting ready to exterminate all wolves, and they plan on starting here sometime soon next week. I suggest you get out of here while opportunity still presents itself. This is too far in the works to stop. Hopefully in the future, with enough support, you and your friends can stop it. For now, however, you need to lay low, gather who and what you can; and leave. I can't bear the thought of seeing you die mon cherie.” Her face was contorted in grief; as if she had visualized Lena dying in her head. The fear of losing her all over again had hit close to home.

 

“Oh...well that's a lot to take in.” Lena ventured hesitantly.

 

“Oui, I would think so, I have the names and locations of five different Talon bases on this side of America mapped out for you. If Talon catches wind of what I’ve just done by telling you this, I’m as good as dead.”

 

“I refuse to let that happen, I can get you out!”

 

“Wishful thinking. My Lord has too strong a grip on me. I cannot break his hold over my mind… he is the one who sired me and his call overrides most of my will power, It is very painful to fight. I am unable to run away, or else I would have ran long ago. If they find out, you will become a prime target, and the next shot will be fatal.”

 

“There has got to be something we can do love!” Lena exclaimed, consumed with worry.

 

“Unless someone has invented a way to block it, there is not a thing we could do.”

  


Lena’s eyes were tearing, spilling over and running down her cheeks; leaving behind wet little trails. Lena has been having more personal interactions with Amelie recently, in fact before she was ordered by Pharah to find McCree; she had managed a pretty good breakthrough with her.

 

“Do not cry Lena, waste your tears not on me.” Amelie chided gently.

 

Lena grabbed Amelie’s wrists and pulled her in close for a hug. She didn't care how long they had stood there in the dark, embracing; or how she felt like she was hugging an ice covered pole. If she wasn’t going to see Amelie again, then she was going to make every moment last. “Amelie?” she murmured, looking up into bright golden eyes.

 

“Hmm?” Widow tightened her hold on Lena, being here in her arms was the best thing that could ever happen to her since the death of her fiance. Not a moment later Lena kissed her on the nose; a little too shy to kiss her on the lips, and a tad too short to kiss her on the forehead.

 

“I swear I will find a way to  break you free of them. You deserve better. So much better.” Amelie looked relieved to hear that Lena was still fighting for her, even under new circumstances; and she had the faintest blush aflame on her cheeks. But she was also sad to see that Lena can’t move on, it seemed to her like this had all been in vain. “Promise me that you will be careful.” she whispered into Lena’s mop of brown spiky hair; planting a kiss firmly there and then on her forehead.

 

“Please, don't die…” whispered Lena in a strangled voice filled with pain and sorrow.

  
“I promise to try, au revoir mon cherie.” Lena could have sworn she saw a tear fall at that very moment; the light of the street lamp glinting off it as Amelie turned away from her and disappeared, swallowed up by the blinding darkness.

  
  
  
  
  
~~THEY ARE SO GAY OMG!~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? good? bad? too quick? too slow? please leave comments and critiques!


	7. Old Wounds and soggy emotions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a small history of Pharah and Lenas past, while they discuss how to handle the new info. things get emotional for Lena, Pharah needs a Beta.
> 
> I suck at summaries. BUT NEWS ALERT! this fan fiction is going to have the wolves in an omegaverse. other races aren't a part of the omegaverse. so if you don't like the Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic, you might wanna move on. I won't go into detail on omegaverse as a smut fic, but it will be mentioned and possibly be in a couple of the chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is so late, I've started another fic and have been rather busy in general. hope u like this chapter!

Lena didn't sleep well that night. All she could think about was the upcoming events, and how Amelie might not make it out for betraying her makers. It as sad to see the Amelie she knew, go to a cold hearted remorseless killer, then to an assassin who can't bare to carry the weight of the world she wrecked havoc on. It was a mind breaker that's for sure.

 

She stirred in bed restlessly, looks like Christmas won’t only be lonely, but chaotic, and breaking the news to Pharah was going to be terrible. She knew she would tell Winston, and Zarya would find out from him, leading to a shitstorm that would definitely put EVERY vamp on the radar in a precarious situation. Even Pharah’s crush. Honestly how that alpha hasn’t mated anyone yet is beyond me, that woman with has high standards, or doesn't care about being a middle-aged virgin. Anyhow, best get up and make something to eat before I feel sick to my stomach.

 

She trudged into the kitchen area and pulled out all the fixings she needs vanilla pancakes and chocolate syrup. Kinda funny how she would make a half-assed attempt at Amelie's favorite breakfast.

 

“Lena, you doing alright? You look like you got beat up with a bag of sand.” Pharah said cautiously while trying to keep the mood light.

 

“No, but I feel like I will be worse off once I tell you what happened last night.” Lena sighed deeply, man I'm not ready for this, never ready to deliver bad news.

 

“Hit me, better to get on with it than delay it.” Pharah wore a knowing look, she must have seen her last night, always a watchdog, can't blame her after that last stunt.

 

“Well love, Talon plans on taking out any wolf within these areas, Widow has made a map of the areas near to us where we might be able to put a stop. I don't know what we are looking for, but I'm sure it's going to be a mass siege, and every human around us is going to lose their tits over what I am ONE-HUNDRED PERCENT positive the will see.”

 

The Alpha took the flimsy map that was well decorated with dotted lines and solid lines. Solid stood for the Talon base, the dotted line meaning the Territory they controlled. Pharah knew damn well that they were planning on taking out wolves, but on such a mass scale, during some of the busiest time of the year? This was going to end terribly, and there was only one-way overwatch could do anything about it. Put a target out on anyone associated with talon or anyone in their territories. What was really troubling, is that this would label every vampire as a threat, since we don’t know of many people who are openly a part of Talon.

 

“You thinkin what I’m thinkin love?” Lena asked with a half hitched breath.

 

“We are about to see our home get torn apart? And lose some friends in the process? If you thought along those lines, then yes, we are thinking the same thing. This could put Angela and Jack in danger Lena, but we still need to bring this to Winston, he may be persuadable, but we need to tell him and NOT Zarya. We both know she would not agree to help any vampire let alone with this information.”

 

“I was afraid you would say that.”

 

“You got this from WidowMaker? Is she… rebelling?”

 

“I can’t say honestly, she seems to be falling apart, and silently wishing for death. She remembers who she once was, but refuses to fight back against those asshat’s at Talon.”

 

“As much as I dislike the woman for what she did to my mother, I think she is defecting and rebelling in the only way she see’s survivable. She could be a valuable asset.”

 

“A valuable ALLY, she is not an asset. Not to me, please speak of her like she is one of us.”

 

“She is NOT a part of this pack, or any pack, she is still living with the enemy Lena. and until she can fully break free, she is as much a threat to us as she is an asset.”

 

“ARE YOU SERI…”

 

“YES I’M SERIOUS NOW STAND DOWN! I don't like yelling at you Lena, but I don't know if I can fully trust you after you got yourself hurt while DIVERTING from the mission I gave you. I don’t want to see you get hurt again Lena, please understand that. And what happened to you while you were gone, you were never like this.”

 

“Whatever, it's not like you just stomped on my heart or anything. Why does nobody believe Amelie is in there anymore. Amelie and I have actually been talking a lot about her personal missions. We actually spent a whole day talking about our history. God do we both miss it. I have hardly been keeping it together for the past few years when she was taken from us.” she was struggling to keep her breaths even.

 

“Even if Amelie was still there, would she want to go back to being Amelie? She has nothing left, the only way for her to be happy is a clean slate, to turn a new leaf. She can't do that if she is bound to her makers will, nor can she come back to overwatch. They would never let her back, this is what I'm talking about. You put so much faith in her when there is little to no chance of you two to be together. Let alone in any familiar places. I don't want you to work yourself up to break your own heart.”

 

“My heart only feels whole when she is around Fareeha. I am not a teenager with a hopeless crush, I lost my best friend to Talon, the very people who are sworn to kill others like us. I have watched her go from a loving woman to heartless killer, and she has slowly dissolved to a hurting soul. Please, please love, treat her with some level of humanity and respect. She’s still trying to help us when she is broken.”

 

Pharah groaned. Lena never used her first name unless she was really upset. But she needed to woman up and be the packmate she needed.

 

“Lena, I need you to be more than just an Omega, but I can't have you breaking the rules, or running off to see WidowMaker. I need you by my side as a second. If what I think is about to happen, we are going to need each other now more than ever. We must stand strong in our beliefs, no matter what gets thrown at us. I Need you to be strong for me because I can’t fight this on my own. I know what you're feeling must hurt, but many others will if we don't act. *sigh* and it's all during Christmas break. So many people are gonna lose that holiday cheer.”

 

“Man, Why do you need to be like such a mom.”

 

“Maybe that's because I’m in my 30’s.”

 

“You needa get laid so you stop worrying about me.” she snickered through her few tears.

 

“Lena, I need to pay attention as an Alpha, and if you're up for it, I would like you to be my acting Beta, even If you are a born Omega. I need the help, and you are capable, I just need you to keep your head on straight.”

 

“Oh, sorry love, I can't be straight, I’m bent on getting Widow.”

 

“You. are. SO. UNBELIEVABLY! GAY!”

 

“At least I know what I’m after Mrs.I love that angel like doctor with a beautiful set of teeth and gorgeous icy blue eyes. Seriously, from the way she acted after hearing all of what I said, I think out got a damn good shot at her love. You need a mate badly. And not a one-time relief thing that we ended up doing, but the legit, tie the knot, and settle down wife kinda mate. She couldn't keep her eyes off you at the hospital.”

 

“We are getting off the subject, I ask you again Lena, Think you are woman enough to handle being my second?”

 

“Oh hell yeah, but I'm not going to change my mind on Widow.”

 

“You don't have to, you just can’t be so unruly or impulsive. Also, this means a lot. I keep stressing about needed to save yours as. With you being Beta, I'll be using you more as a soldier at my side rather than a scout.”

 

“Awe, I like running around, though.”

 

“You can still run errands.” Pharah smiled wickedly.

 

“Bloody hell, are you asking me to get you something right now?” Lena was not happy, she just wanted her messy pancakes.

 

“No, but soon enough. It is either gonna be getting someone or getting me food.”

 

“Oh ho ho! You don't mean you're gonna try for that sweet Vampire.”

 

“If all hell breaks loose, Maybe not, but I honestly could use the good company she brings.”

 

“Well, let’s eat, then head over to Winston's I guess. Better to rip this band-aid off all at once instead of dragging it out.”

 

Lena placed some pancakes on their plates and ate up quickly. Neither were up for what came next.

 

\------

 

“Winston love? You in here?”

 

“Over here Lena, in the lab.” Winston sounded off with a gruff voice. He was one of the rare werewolves that get stuck in the werewolf form, he was very large and had black fur, although some of the hair on his chest was starting to gray.

 

“Hey big guy, it's so good to see ya again Luv!” she jumped on the Monstrous wolf gleefully. She really missed his company, she had always loved him like family after he saved her from heart failure. Her heart now had an artificial casing of sorts to help keep it's beating regulated and prevent it from further decaying. Of course, this was caused by a piece of shrapnel cutting out a piece of her heart, and the cells died off quicker than they could heal. It's because of him that she was able to recover from the weeks of surgery. And ever since, they have been very hard to separate. In fact, the only reason they left each other's side is that the Overwatch pack got torn apart, and most people wanted to stay to themselves to keep others safe, not drawing attention in groups. That's how Pharah and Lena met. While Lena was running around trying to find something to immerse herself in, she ran into trouble in Egypt. Some Alphas over there demanded everything of Omegas, and Lena found herself punching one of the blokes and high-tailed it out of there once she got out of the headlock another one got her in. she eventually ran into a bar where a security team had decided to go out drinking. Luckily, most were Alphas with high morals, and the captain came up to the 3 who had chased her down. Sadly, each left with something broken, and Lena found a new friend. The two became close and hung out often after Fareeha’s work hours, and even got Lena a job at the building she worked in. of course it was just a job of keeping inventory of all the weapon, both functional and broken. But it gave her something to do outside of Overwatch, and she made a few other friends at Felix Security. However her 3rd month there, she went into heat and well, her and Fareeha did get pushed beyond both limits, and they agreed to be friends with benefits until it cleared up. They didn't want to be mated to each other as Lena was in love with someone already and Pharah was only interested in working her ass off, but they wanted to be friends, and they haven't had sex since then. They have become pack mates though. And both appreciated the help the other could provide. Neither thought it was awkward that they had bedded each other, it was fairly common that wolves resorted to friends to release sexual tension as they were rather primal and hardly age past 50. Most wolves avoided mating humans for that reason alone. No aging makes heads turn your way and people get too nosy, and most humans would question that. It was just safer.

 

“Lena, please get down, last time you fell from me you sprained your ankle.” Winston huffed at her.

 

“fine fine. Look, I'm sorry for this, but I came on a business like thingy. We got info on talon, and it ain't good love.”

 

Lena stuffed her hands in her bomber jacket while Pharah came to stand next to her.

  
“We needa speak privately and confidentially before anyone else learns of this.”


	8. News Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News Update

Hey, all. I'm sorry that I haven't finished the next chapter yet. I have been struggling to move out of this place. it's quite toxic and I'm at the end of my chain, so until I get everything sorted and am not stressed as much, I'll be putting this on hold. I will finish this chapter, don't worry, I just can't think of shit when I'm worried about living here another unnecessary day. please be patient. :) thanks for being understanding guys!


	9. I was sleeping.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little peek at everyone's perspective I guess. RECAP vampires who align with the head figure of talon are gunna fuck shit up. Pharah and tracer are gunna break some rules here soon. and chaos will soon be unleashed. XD 
> 
> if you don't get why im cackling now, u will after reading. FIGHT ME!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't proof read. i literally felt awful about not posting often enough and decided id give u a raw chapter to digest. don't get sick. i might only be posting bi/tri- weekly. im working alot and play overwatch when i can. also, if u want to play with me some time for a bit, just ask. (i do not claim to be a good gamer. i actually curse alot and am mediocre with my skill level).

Widowmaker made her way back to Talons head quarters, running at full speed and jumping like some parkour hotshot from buildings and treetops. The poor man she knocked out was hardly 19 years old. But he was easy prey, however she never liked the burning in her belly that forced her to sink her fangs into his throat. The bitter taste still tickling the base of her tongue. She left the boy in a bar, using the excuse that he had gotten into a fight with one of the patrons who left, and needed to hurry to her job. There was little argument, just curiosity, but she hastily left before they saw her blue skin.  
  
She finally came across a small building that looked like that of a log cabin at the edge of the forest line, but knew full well that it was only the tip of the iceberg. Underneath that homey looking country house was an underground base. It housed at least 2,000 Vampire all around the base. Healers, scientists. But mostly soldiers with nothing better to do but feed their ego and play neo-vampirism. _How can anyone stomach being such a bottomfeeder, let alone brag about it._ Unlike them, Amelie was just a pawn in an assassination, and because they couldn't let a new blood wander the streets and wake up there unknowing food supply of who they were,they took her in, tore her apart,and put the pieces back together. Leaving out anything that would render her useless. Like emotions. But little did they know that Amelie had gained back  few pieces of humanity. She could feel guilt, and pain.but what she was starving for, was understanding and acceptance. _But how can you expect others to accept you when you can't yourself._ She didn't even look like a vampire. Most were white as snow or greyish. She has a blue tint that might make you think she was a spirit.   
  
She opened the door and was greeted by the smell of cinnamon and a couple who support the Talon Organisation with all they have, she payed no real attention to them. She had locked herself in her own mind ages ago. _God what I wouldn't do to eat something other than blood._ __  
  
“Agent Widowmaker returning from active duty. Mission status failed.” she said with her monotone voice. The couple who were enjoying there tim immediately jumped up and got onto a computer in the other room to log her back into the system and allow her pass card access. They said nothing to her as the shakily typed away at the computers. 

 

“Your card please?” the woman barely said above a whisper, though it felt loud in the silence. 

 

Widowmaker silently gave her the card with no emotion on her face, just a strong and still stance as she waited patiently.  
  
The woman slid her card through a device that widow assumed was a reader of sorts.  


“You're all set, mission report must be give to the big man himself. Goodluck.” the woman said a little more confidently, and with a hint apology as she knows that Widowmaker will likely undergo another “reprogramming” as the so love to put it. Dehumanising her in every way. She is only a tool. She isn’t even accepted by her own “forced” kind. The woman shuddered at the last time she heard the screams when she passed by the testing wing. Nobody could avoid that sound. It kept everyone under the big mans thumb. Don’t screw up, or worse things than death will get you.   
  
Amelie was screaming inside about needing to run. But her subconscious took over now. She was Widowmaker. She would not shiver, nor bend under anyone's wrath or hate. She no longer cared about a thing. She was practically a robot on auto pilot.   
  
  
\-------------------------------------Lena----------------------------------

 

The rain washed away the snow as she looked back outside. Sadly, the water couldn't erase all of her problems, just the elements. The news Amelie brought was...terrifying. But the talk they had was also a tad personal and this helped her calm down about the little friendship they managed to rekindle. But she snapped herself back to attention.

 

This was it, Lena quickly regained composure after the chat with her Alpha. She would share Fareeha’s burden to help as much as she could. She wouldn't mope in her little depression anymore. She was Tracer. A woman who was idolized by many humans and Wolf-kin alike. She needed to be strong for her friends, and for what she and Fareeha had to do next. This was never going to be easy. 

 

The subject about the raging hatred between vamps and wolves was heavy enough, but with info that can land them all in hell, she knew deep down, things were gonna go tits up back at headquarters. She was going to lose some friends because of this. But war does a lot worse to just any ordinary person. She couldn't let that undo her. Not now, or ever preferably.  
  
She hopped out of the bathroom after glowering at the mirror one more time. “You’ve got this Lena.” she quickly made her way back to winston's grizzly wolf form.  
  
\-----------Pharah-------------

 

Pharah and Winston waited for lena, obviously winston was worried about her sudden serious demeanor, she excused herself for a moment claiming that she needed to use the restroom.  
  
Only a few minutes later she reemerged and looked quite serious again.   
  
“You my want to sit down big guy, this one's a bugger.”

 

The two woman proceeded to tell Winston all of what the new, including the beautifully written and named locations of talon provided by the blue beautied killer herself. For a few moments, winston looked at them in disbelief, but the weight of the silence suggested they were dead serious…   
  
“We need to bring in all agents at once. It is important that we find a proper action to take, and soon. I’ll send out the recall immediately.” Winston said, already headed to get some more notes he left and briskly clumped his way to his already note buried desk. “In the meantime, nobody is allowed to talk of this until the meeting. Understood? Tonight at 8pm, do not be late. I understand not many of us will be here so quickly, but not acting can be dangerous.”

 

“Yes sir.” Pharah said with a salute and left with Lena at her side.

 

\------------------

 

“Well that went well, but now we have to do the same thing all over again, and boneheaded Zarya will be there.” Tracer huffed, skipping around the room desperate to keep herself busy. She almost wanted to have a pushup contest with pharah. But that was a fool's errand. She was not built like her.

 

“It was smooth given how he handled the news, but I’m afraid we need to tell a few people what is going on. Vampires specifically. They deserve to know and they are our friends.”

 

“Lemme guess, the blond swiss beauty, and the stoney loveable Sayta?”

 

“You guessed it. And if you don’t mind, I’d like to do it now.”   
  
\-------------Angela-------------

 

Angela woke up to a new number calling her. It was only 10am, she had hopped to sleep till 1am given she pulled an all nighter. Some werewolves got in a scrap with a couple wolves and both came out worse for ware. Broken bones and damaged intestines. Lucky wolves can heal quickly, but vampires take some more time and  a lot of blood. 

 

Deciding to roll over and ignore the phone she slowly adjusted to the silence again, but was interrupted by the same number. Somewhere between annoyed and pissed,she picked up the phone, “WHAT IS IT, I WAS SLEEPING!” she growled into the speaker.   
  
“Wow! Cool down Angela, it's just me Fareeha, i’m calling on a  new phone, sorry. But It’s important i need to talk to you ASAP, it's pretty bad.”

 

Angela straightened out of bed at the mention of bad news. “Is somebody hurt?”

 

“Luckily no, not yet anyways, it involves you and you deserve to know. Is there a place we can meet?”

“ Mein gott. Yes, just come over to my place.”

 

“Umm, where is that.”

 

After Angela repeated her address for the fifth time she dropped back into the sheets of her bed and rolled around. Not wanting to get up. After ten minutes she decided she would take a quick shower and make something quick to eat.

  
  


“I hope it isn’t all too serious, and that she brings some damn coffee to resurrect me.”  
  
She heard a soft pitter patter of claws and paws on the tile of the bathroom floor and she looked down at her dog, a great pyrenees whom still had his leash on from being let out last night.

“Sorry Chaos, forgot about the leash last night.” she said quickly unleashing chaos and going to pour some food in his bowl.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me you got it by writing a comment below XD.
> 
> ALSO vote. should i continue as planed with choosing to make the wolves apart of the omegaverse. or nah? its a pretty unpopular thing but i was curious enough to put it in a past chapter might tweak it with enough votes.
> 
> if you don't know what omegaverse is, i'd appreciate it if you looked it up on Wikipedia or something its to long and odd to explain.


End file.
